le pari d'un serpentard
by surimi
Summary: quand des serpentards font un pari, ça peut toujours se terminer très mal... mais pour qui? héhé, slash HPDM et PPRW
1. le début des ennuis

_disclaimer: les persos et les lieux, tout a J.K.R, rien à moi, promis_

_rating: R, avec un slash, ceci veut dire pairring homosexuel, ceux qui sont comme le pape, c'est à dire homophobes (j'allais dire autre chose, zut), ben tant pis pour vous, mais évitez de lire, j'aimerais pas recevoir une review comme ca, désolé, vu que je risquerait de devenir grossière, ce qui n'ets pas mon style_

_je dédicace cette fic à milka, parce que entre morceau de nourriture on se comprend...non je rigole en fait c'est parce que je lui ai dit que je lui en écrirai une rien que pour elle.. alors voilà! bonne lecture mon chocolat préféré! simon t'embrasse, surimi sautille d'impatience, et peanuts veut faire la fête, comme d'habitude... _

_**attention! je prévois que ce soit une sorte de lemon, slash Hp/Dm et Pp/Rw (povre hermy, elle est toute seule... non, lol, je ne la mettrais pas avec goyle, no way!)**_

"je m'emmerde" déclara Drago en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

"tu l'as dit, chéri" marmonna Pansy en boudant. elle s'allongea sur la table devant elle et commença à geindre d'ennui.

" vous ne faites pas vos devoirs?" demanda Goyle.

" mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois, Greg!" grogna Drago." je les ai donné à Zabini, cet idiot ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir mon attention..."

Pansy ria allègrement, plusieurs étudiants outrés de son attitude se retournèrent pour lui lancer un regard noir. à elle, et à la cigarette de drago... c'est vrai que dans une bibliothèque, c'est pas vraiment bien vu. Pansy leur fit une grimace méprisante, Drago lança tomber ses cendres sur le parchemin de la deuxième année à coté de lui.

" il nous faut trouver un truc à faire." décida Pansy.

" je veux bien, mais tu as une idée de ce qui pourrais m'interesser?"

" pourquoi pas aller chercher après Potter et lui refaire le portrait?"

" argh! non, Vince, on l'a déjà fait une centaine de fois, et de plus, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver à faire une retenu avec le balafré et des yeux de rats pour seuls compagnie!"

" ou alors on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus constructif!"

"argh... j'adore quand tu as ce regard machiavélique, Pansy..."

" merci, Drake..."

"alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

" et si on obligeait ces chers potty-potter et la belette à ramper à nos pieds, devant toute l'école! j'adorerais voir la tête de la sang de bourbe si ils étaient prêts à basculer dans notre camps."

" excellent perspective, mais comment tu comptes faire ça?"

" avec notre meilleur arme, Drake... notre sex-appeal..."

" pff... ne déconne pas, je vois de quoi tu parles, ça ne marchera jamais."

" le premier qui fait supplier le balafré ou la belette de les prendre gagne un diner à pré-au-lard!"

" tenu." dit automatiquement Drago en cellant le pari d'une poignée de main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Hey! Potter!"

Harry ferma les yeux. bon dieu... qu'est-ce que Malefoy lui voulait? il ne pouvait pas passer un samedi après-midi tranquille, à l'ombre du grand saule au bord du lac. non! il fallait que quelqu'un le déloge de ses pensées, et pas n'importe qui, Drago Lucius Furet Malefoy.

" qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malefoy?"

" je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles bien sûr!"

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

" tu te fous de ma gueule?"

" pas du tout!"

" ne me prends pas pour Crabbe, tu te contrefiches de savoir si je vais bien!"

" ce n'est qu'en partie vrai. tout d'abord, je sais faire la différence entre un bon gars un peu retardé comme Vince et un abruti fini comme toi. ensuite, il est vrai que je me fous complètement de savoir si tu vas bien, mais de savoir que tu vas mal, ça par contre, ça illuminerait ma journée!"

" donc je conclus deux choses. tout d'abord: tu admet que tes potes sont des retardés mentaux... j'ajouterais que cela doit être dû à la consanguinité que vous autres, Serpentards, adorez pratiquer. ensuite, si tu as décidé de ruiner ma journée; tu as réussis en un temps records de quinze secondes, puisque rien que de voir ta tête à moins de cent mètres de moi me rends malade. alors si tu es satisfait, tu pourrais au moins déguerpir avant que je ne te vomisse dessus." rétorqua sarcastiquement Harry.

" et bien, on n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui!" plaisanta Drago en s'asseyant à coté de Harry.

" dégage ton sal cul d'aristo de mon banc, Malefoy!"

" tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je m'assois à coté de ton cul terreux, le balafré!"

" sale furet"

"petit con"

"fils à papa"

" élève chéri de dumby!"

" va lécher les bottes de voldemort!"

" tu veux sortir avec moi?"

"QUOI!"

" pitié, Potter; tu m'as très bien entendu. à moins que les deux neurones de ton cerveau ont enfin fini par se détruire la dernière fois que tu es allé te méler aux moldus."

" je rêve, ce n'est pas possible! tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi?"

" non, je parlais au petit gryffondor avec la cicatrice qui se cache derrière toi!"

" tu as complètement perdu la boule! et dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être plus détestable!"

" ça veut dire que tu sors avec moi?"

" NON!"

" pourquoi?"

"PARCE QUE!"

"parce que quoi? tu me trouves moche?"

" non, mais... oui... heu... argh! Malefoy, je te déteste! je ne suis pas interessé!"

" je peux être un excellent amant,tu sais."

" bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! ne me dis rien de ce genre, c'est une mauvaise image mentale! et de toute façon, je suis hétéro."

" tu en es sûr?"

" mais oui!"

" tu as une petite amie en ce moment?"

" non..."

" tu en as une en vue?"

" non..."

"alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas?"

" ça y'est, je sais! c'est une blague de Ron, il a préparé du polynectar! Ron, c'est pas drôle..."

" mais non, Potter, je t'assure que c'est moi."

" et comment je peux en être sûr?"

" pose moi une question que seul moi saurait répondre et pas la belette."

" comment s'appelle la soeur de ta mère?"

" Bellatrix Lestrange."

" ok, donc c'est bien toi."

" et pourrais-je te demander comment tu sais que Bellatrix et ma tante?"

"j'ai vu ton arbre généalogique, du moins celui des Black."

" et comment par cette simple question tu sais que c'est moi et pas Weasmoche?"

" Ron aurait répondu la mère de Tonks, pas Bellatrix."

" je vois..."

" ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça!"

" peut-être parce que je veux sortir avec toi?"

" non..."

" pourquoi pas?"

" on se déteste, je te rappelle!"

" et alors? mes parents se détestent aussi, ça ne les a pas empécher de..."

"STOP! mauvaise image mentale!"

" tu me fatigues, Potter! alors, tu acceptes ou pas?"

" non!"

" pourquoi?"

" parce que je suis hétéro!"

" tu n'en es même pas sûr!"

" mais si je le suis, je te l'ai dit il y a à peine deux minutes!"

" tu ne sors avec aucune fille et aucune fille ne t'interesse en ce moment."

" ça ne veux pas dire que je suis homo!"

" si bien sûr."

" non! je suis sorti avec des filles."

" je ne penses pas que la bridée de serdaigle et la soeur de la belette comptent comme étant des filles avec qui on sort."

" qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

" l'une ne fait que pleurnicher, et l'autre ressemble à un mec."

" ce n'est pas vrai, Ginny est très féminine!"

" ce n'est pas ce que j'ai remarqué au dernier match de quidditch, le coup de poings qu'elle a donné au gardien de pouffsoufle était tout sauf celui d'une fille!"

" va te faire foutre, Malefoy, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si j'étais homo, ce que je ne suis pas!"

" tu es gay, Potter. tu en veux la preuve?"

" non mais je sais que tu vas me la donner quand même, n'ai-je pas raison?"

" tu as raison, bien que ça m'énerve de l'admettre."

" alors j'écoute."

" tu n'es pas interessé par la sang de bourbe."

" et en quoi ne pas être interessé par Hermione fais de moi un homo?"

" depuis le ball de noël, tout mecs hétéro fantasment sur elle. excepté moi-même, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe me répulse toujours autant..."

" c'est ma meilleure amie!"

" et alors?"

" alors je n'ai pas l'habitude de fantasmer sur mes amies."

" tu perds beaucoup alors. on raconte à Durmstrang que c'est un bon coup."

" et comment tu sais ce qu'on raconte à Durmstrang?"

" j'ai des relations, petit Potter. et Krum se vante assez facilement quand il a beaucoup bu."

" Hermione n'a pas couché avec Krum."

" tu en es sûr?"

" oui! elle nous l'aurait dit."

" la belette est pourtant réputé pour être sacrément jaloux."

" je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi."

" le rapport est qu'elle est un bon coup, et que tu n'es pas interessé le moins du monde par elle, alors que la belette, comme tout le monde, l'est. tu es gay, Potter."

" ce n'est pas vrai."

" si ça l'est."

" tu vas continuer longtemps à me faire chier?"

" jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi."

" pourquoi tu voudrais sortir avec moi, de toute manière?"

" parce que ça ferait enrager mon paternel."

" tu déconnes là."

" pas le moins du monde. si mon père apprends ça, il deviendra dingue et fera tout ce que je veux pour que j'arrète."

" et puis-je te demander ce que tu veux tellement que tu es prêt à sortir avec moi?"

" je ne veux pas rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, et lui le veut. entre moi basculant dans le camps du vieu fou et moi n'entrant pas dans les rangs, il choisira vite."

" donc j'y gagnerai quoi?"

" un bon coup, la certitude que tu n'es pas homo, et un ennemi en moins... si le fait que tu n'es pas homo est vrai, bien sûr."

"je ne suis pas homo."

" si tu l'es."

" tu m'énerve, Malefoy."

" je sais. alors tu acceptes?"

" non."

" pourquoi?"

" je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser, tu me dégoutes trop."

" alors ce sera moi qui t'embrasserai."

alors Drago se pencha sur Harry, le prit par le col de son pull, et le força à l'embrasser. Harry tressaillit au contact des douces lèvres du serpentard. il avait le gout amer des cigarettes, mélé à une fragrance inconnue... sa fragrance à lui, qui rappelait tout de même la menthe poivrée. Drago approfondi le baiser, forçant la porte des lèvres de Harry avec sa langue, mordant les lèvres du gryffondor. Harry se surprit à avoir envie de faire durer l'étreinte, à aimer le gout et le tempérament brutal de son ennemi juré. puis Drago lacha le pull de son tout nouveau petit ami, et laissa sa main se balader de plus en plus vers le bas... jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe de Harry.

le gryffondor sursauta et repoussa Drago.

" Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy?"

" je t'embrassais"

" arrète de faire cette tête-là, l'innocence ne te va pas bien au teint."

" c'est toi qui me pose des questions débiles, alors ne t'étonnes pas si je me moques de toi!"

" tu n'es qu'un pervers."

" et toi tu es coincé."

" coincé? moi? coincé?"

" oui, toi être coincé... et aussi très con."

" je ne suis pas coincé!"

" prouve-le!"

Harry, sans réfléchir, se jeta sur Malefoy, l'entrainant dans un baiser plus que violent. il s'assit sur les genoux de Drago, rapprochant leur deux corps, suçant la langue du serpentard. Drago ne put s'empécher de laisser échapper un rire étouffer, qui se transforma en soupir de plaisir. Harry de ses deux mains enserra les cheveux platines de Drago, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu en arracher plusieurs poignées. Drago plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Harry, ainsi que sur ses reins, frottant pour enlever le pull.

le pari semblait gagner d'avance selon Drago, il avait Potter dans le creux de sa main. il pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui suffisait de le mettre au défi, ce qu'il faisait à merveille.

_a suivre..._


	2. là ca se gate

_coucou! voici la suite, cette fois-ci, c'es Ron qui en prends pour son grade! niark niark niark, bonne lecture!_

_**réponses aux reviews:**_

**_onarluca: tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir d'en recevoir! et pour ce qui va se passer, t'inquièt' c'est prévu, mais faut les embéter un peu, ces Harry et Ron! oui, je sais, moi etre pas bien, moi etre sadique!_**

_**sakurazukamori8: Pansy? j'aime bien le concept de petite peste serpentardienne... donc forcément j'ai pensé à elle. mais bon, la mettre avec Dray, je veux dire, il a beaucoup trop de classe pour l'idée que je me fais d'elle, et puis bon. pour ce qui concerne blaise, en fait j'ai écris ce truc sans parler de lui, et il est bien commencé... je peux faire quelque chose je crois, bonne idée! alors, ave qui vais-je le mettre un regard machiavélique se dessine sur le visage de surimi, qui n'en a pas vu que ce n'est qu'un baton de crabe!... vais voir! gros bisous et mici bici encore pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! espérons que ce morceau te plaise, un peu chargé peut-être, mais ça empire avec la suite.**_

"salut, ron!" dit une voix sensuelle derrière lui. Ron sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le retrouve dans la salle sur demande qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour travailler quand les discours de Hermione l'exaspérait trop. surtout que la voix était manifestement celle d'une fille, il ne la reconnaissait pas bien, mais il savait qu'il l'avait entendu auparavant. avant qu'il puisse se retourner, des mains froides avait attaché autour de ses yeux un foulard rouge sang. les mains lui caressèrent la joue, et il sentis un souffle brulant à son oreille.

" shht" fit la voix qui semblait ronronner. " ne dis rien surtout."

" qui est-ce?"

Pansy se retint de soupirer, ces gryffondors étaient franchement débiles.

"laisses-moi faire." dit-elle encore à son oreille, et elle lui suça le lobe. Ron sentit sa respiration s'accélerer. les mains froides caressèrent son torse, puis descendirent en complète synchronisation avec la langue de l'inconnue, les unes en direction de sa bringuette, l'autre du creu où se rencontrait le cou et l'épaule. Pansy mordit doucement Ron, le faisant réagir avec délectation.

" wohoho!" s'affola Ron " qui que ce soit, ne fais pas ça!"

" toi tu parles trop" grogna Pansy, et elle prit le foulard vert qu'elle avait attaché autour de son cou pour baillonner le Gryffondor (_ oui, je sais, c'est assez sado-maso... et ce n'est PAS un de mes fantasmes, milka!_). elle fit reculer la chaise de Ron et se mit devant lui, le libérant de son pantalon. Ron crut que son coeur allait exploser hors de sa poitrine. il n'osait pas retirer ses mains des accoudoirs de sa chaise, et même si il avait osé, il était sûr qu'elles ne l'auraient pas obéit à cet instant.les mains froides massèrent ses cuisses, remontant dangereusement vers un lieu sensible. la bouche de l'inconnue faisait de même.

ron ne put s'empécher de grogner de plaisir lorsque Pansy lui retira son caleçon, frolant au passage de ses doigts glacés et hyper-manucurés l'érection de ron. elle sourit en voyant le pouvoir qu'elle avait déjà sur sa proie. le pari était gagné d'avance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" vous allez bien, tous les deux?" s'inquiéta Hermione.

Ron et Harry n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans la Grande salle pour diner.ils avaient passé l'après-midi entier à se promener dans les alentours du chateau, chacun de leur coté, laissant Hermione à son triste sort dans la salle commune où elle travaillait ses devoirs d'arithmancie.

c'est alors qu'un groupe de serpentards entra dans le réfectoire, avec à sa tête Malefoy et Parkinson, qui parlaient avec un sourire machiavélique et grand gestes de mains. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry détourner le regard et Ron palir. Malefoy regarda dans leur direction, et fit un signe de la main plus que caricaturale à Harry. Parkinson se tordait de rire.

jamais on avait vu à gryffondor un tel arc-en-ciel de couleurs couvrir trois visages. Harry était aussi rouge que les tentures de son lit dans la tour; Ron était aussi jaune que l'écharpe des pouffsoufles, et Hermione était aussi verte que la cravate de Goyle.

" mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda lentement Hermione en regardant intensivement Harry. il se réfugia dans la contemplation de sa purée et se perdit dans les profondeurs abyssale du bégaiement.

" je... heu... je ne... je n'en ai aucune idée..."

" à d'autres" dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. " pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy te fait un signe de la main, tout d'un coup?"

Harry fut sauvé des griffes d'une Hermione soupçonneuse par le gloussement d'allégresse d'une certaine petite soeur d'un certain meilleur ami qui elle, avait plus de certitudes que de soupçons. elle montrait la gorge de son frère, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

" Ron! qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou?" demanda immédiatement Hermione en voyant un tache noire.

" quoi?" répondit Ron, soudainement inquiet de tout ces regars sur lui. Harry vit à la table des serpentards Parkinson chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Malefoy, et ils éclatèrent d'un rire aussi franc que celui de Ginny, bien que beaucoup plus mauvais et méprisant.

Harry poussa le pull de Ron légèrement, révélant que les taches était en fait des mots écrits à l'encre. à l'évidence, Ron n'avait pas pu écrire cela lui-même.

" _tu es à moi_" lut Harry, intensifiant le gloussement de Ginny, et le jaune poussin de Ron par la même occasion.

Ron regarda à la table des serpentards. Parkinson lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Ron serra les dents. elle l'avait ligoter sur la chaise avant de lui offrir une fellation ,dont il se souviendrait longtemps, l'après-midi même, puis lorsqu'il était sur le point d'arriver, elle avait arréter ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et avait fait deux ou trois choses dont il n'avait eu aucune idée. ensuite, elle avait retirer le bandeau de ses yeux, et lui avait fait un clin d'oeil en disant " un avant gout, bébé. rejoins-moi ce soir dans la salle de bain des préfets à sept heure si tu veux en avoir plus." elle l'avait alors laisser là, nu, frustré, et ligoté, au milieu de la salle sur demande. il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour réussir, après s'être laissé tomber lourdement au sol, lui et la chaise sur laquelle il était, à atteindre sa baguette et lancer un sortilège pour se libérer. il est vrai que sans main et sans la capacité de prononcer quoi que ce soit distinctement, c'est assez difficile.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Malefoy. il mangeait avec bonne apétit son ragout, mais toujours avec autant de classe. Harry rougit encore plus de colère, mais surtout contre lui-même. comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? il s'était quasiment jeté sur Malefoy. _Malefoy!_ et le pire, c'est que le blondinet favoris des serpentards le mettait toujours hors de lui, le répugnait toujours autant. pourtant... il avait aimé embrasser Malefoy, il avait même _désirer_ recommencer, et encore, et encore, et encore... il avait frissoner de plaisir sous les caresses du serpentard, il y avait répondut... c'était comme si il venait de découvrir une autre personne à l'intérieur de lui, et de toute évidence, il haïssait cette personne autant de Malefoy. et l'apothéose, c'était qu'il avait promis à son nouveau petit ami de le retrouver le soir même dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas, et Malefoy, pour plus de sûreté, lui avait confié un plan pour qu'il trouve plus facilement l'endroit. Malefoy avait ajouté: " et si tu ne viens pas, Potter, je te tues."

" tu crois que tu me fais plus peur que Voldemort, Malefoy?"

" non, mais je peux t'envoyer une beuglante à l'heure du petit déjeuner lundi disant combien tu m'as brisé le coeur... tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis découvrent que tu as couchés avec moi, alors que ce ne serait pas vrai? ce serait tellement de choses perdues..."

Harry détestait Malefoy... il le détestait... autant qu'il se détestait lui-même pour être _presque_ impatient d'être au soir-même, six heures trente. de toute façon, il ne coucherait jamais avec Malefoy, il ne le laisserait pas faire. il n'était _pas_ gay, et même s'il l'était, il n'était _pas_ assez cinglés pour marcher dans les plans glauques de son pire ennemi. non, il allait juste aller au rendez-vous pour parler avec Malefoy, le convaincre de le laisser tranquille, et si possible, l'embrasser . non, non non non! il n'avait pas dit _embrasser_, il avait dit _frapper_. avait-il dit _embrasser_?

" putin" dit Hermione qui semblaitde plus en plus inquiète en voyant la tête de ses deux amis.

oui, exactement le mot qu'il cherchait... putin... _PUTIN!_ il _NE_ _VOULAIT PAS_ embrasser Malefoy! non il ne le voulait pas! pas du tout! il n'était pas homosexuel. il n'était pas attirer par Malefoy. il n'était pas attirer par le teint de porcelaine de Malefoy, par l'océan métallique de ses yeux, par la ligne de barbe naissante le long de sa machoire, par l'odeur ennivrante qui s'exhalait de ses pores, par la voix rauque et cinglante, par la cascade de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui glissait sous les doigts, par sa démarche élégante et sûr de lui, par le nez droigt qu'on mourrait d'envie de mordre, par le corps grand et musclé, pas du tout surdimensionné, totalement parfait, et qu'on devinait encore plus attrayant sans les vêtements... oh, oui, Hermione avait raison, _putin_, il désirait Malefoy!

_a suivre...bientôt!_


	3. c'est la tienne ou la mienne?

_**NdA:** Me revoilà pour un nouveau chap de: "le pari d'un serpentard", je préviens les gens qui sont un peu sensible et "oh my god! est-ce que c'est sa main?" que ce chap et mon préféré, et donc faîtes gaffe, il est hot... sans vouloir vous faire fuir, non! revenez!_

_**Réponses aux reviews que j'aime!**_

**Crystal d'avalon: je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu... si si, je te jure! quoi? tu me croie pas? demande à Simon, communément appelé Saï, ma conscience... "je confirme, surimi a été particulièrement...comment dire? en état de jubilation" tu vois? oui, je sais, Saï ressemble un peu à un savant mélange entre rogue et Hermione... c'est sûrement son coté pervers... niark!**

**Amy Keira: et bien la voilà, la suite, ma biche! espérons qu'elle te plaira autant, moi je me suis bien amusé à écrire celui-ci, et je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le prochain, qui s'annonce être bien drôle aussi... bonne lecture!**

**Sakurazukamori:lol! oui, j'aime bien pervertir des personnages, comme tu as du le remarquer! pour ce qui concerne JKR, c'est vrai, c'ets un peu dommage que ses livres soit si censurés, espérons qu'elle se dévergonde aux prochains, genre, que rémus avoue enfin à harry sa relation gay avec le cher parrain, et Sèverus explique ses fantasmes ayant pour personnage principal Potter senior, histoire de bien traumatisé notre survivor! muhahahahaha! Quoi? Ron, pas un timide? mouais, tant qu'il est motivé, héhé, je m'amuse dans cette fic, c'est incroyable... et je conserve très précieusement le pairring zabini/rusard, très, très interessant, peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose dans cette fic pour eux finalement... moi? une idée? sais pas...**

**onarluca: merci! tu m'as bien aidé, je suis nulle en informatique, surtout que quand je me suis inscrite à j'ai été traumatisé par la vague déferlante de termes en anglais incompréhensible pour mon cerveau embué de trois heures du matin, et donc j'ai cliqué sur tout les boutons! je sais... sinon, bonne lecture, je te conseille de bien fermer ta porte, j'ai déjà enduré en l'écrivant l'effet qu'un fou rire solitaire devant l'ordinateur nuit gravement à l'estimation de la santé mentale d'une yaoiste avertie! kiss patou patou**

_et maintenant, le chapitre...(ouais!)_

six heures... dans une demi-heure, Harry serait auprès de Malefoy, aussi faible qu'un oiseau tombé du nid. il avait encore refusé de parler à Hermione, Ron étant beaucoup trop choqué lui-même pour demander quoi que ce soit, et Harry l'était tout autant pour s'interesser à son cas. en fait, il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour les harceler de questions, et Ginny pour glousser sans raison. comme les questions de Hermione restaient sans réponses aucunes. elle finit par croiser les bras, s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil dans la salle commune où ils se trouvaient maintenant, et bouder.

Harry observait les flammes d'un air absent. il avait laissé malefoy percer sa carapace, juste assez pour y injecter de force de l'acide sulfurique et le bruler, l'espèce de sadique. il était devenu le jouet de malefoy, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. et puis alors une idée commenca à germer dans son esprit. il ne pouvait que suivre les règles du furet? et bien il allait les suivre, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. il allait rendre Malefoy aussi faible qu'il l'était lui-même. il allait le rendre dingue de lui, et ensuite le jeter comme un vulgaire emballage de tampon féminin usagé et collant qui trainerait dans le fond du sac à main de Milicent Bullstrode ( _Yurck, l'image mentale..._), et Malefoy se sera aussi fait avoir à son propre jeu. en bref, il allait arroser l'arroseur, et mieux, lui cracher dessus et partir en riant d'une manière machiavélique.

sur ces pensées plus que réjouissantes qui lui promettaient une bonne soirées, moins de torturage d'esprit, et une excellente revenche sur le beau blond qui allait poirotter si il restait plus longtemps dans la salle commune, il se leva, faisant sursauter hermione et Ron.

" où est-ce que tu vas?" demanda la brunette avec une moue digne d'une gamine de deux ans.

" heu... j'ai des choses à faire... heu... dehors"

et Harry laissa ses deux amis, qui soit dit en passant étaient bouche bées, et une Ginny passablement en train de suffoquer à force de rire depuis le diner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"j'ai faillit attendre" grinça la voix de Drago alors que Harry refermait la porte derrière lui. il avança dans la pièce et observa attentivement.

c'était une pièce chaude et luxueuse. une grande véranda révélait une sorte de jardin personnel refermé par des buissons bien taillés, et était meublés de chaises longues en osiers recouvertes de coussins crèmes. à l'intérieur, les murs, rideaux, et draps, étaient tous bleux nuits. le sol en parquet de bois sombre rendait le grand lit qui lui-même aurait pu contenir une dizaine de personnes facilement encore plus sombre et encore plus attirant. Harry se surprit à imaginer Malefoy, nu, sur les draps de velours bleu profonds, qui contrasterait avec sa peau pâle comme le ciel d'une nuit d'été et la pleine lune.

" la belle affaire" rétorqua harry en lui jetant son regard le plus séducteur et en le serrant dans ses bras. " je suis sûr que tu as trouvé de quoi t'amuser en attendant."

" pas tellement. en fait, je réfléchissais surtout à la meilleure façon d'utiliser cette pièce."

" je ne la connaissais pas. il est vrai que l'école nous réserve plein de surprises. où sommes-nous?"

" on dit que c'était les appartements de Rowena Serdaigle. maintenant c'est ma garçonière, comme on peut dire."

" je croyais que tu préfèrerais les appartements de Serpentard lui-même." ronronna Harry en déposant de légers baisers le long de la machoire de Malefoy, là où il y avait le fin trait de poils. Harry soupira d'aise, ils avaient l'odeur des cigarettes de Malefoy.

" non merci, je les ai vu une fois, ce type n'avait aucun gout. on se serait cru dans l'antre du sado-masochisme par excellence. le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même aurait pâlis en voyant les objets qu'on y trouve. et de plus, c'est Parkinson qui l'a trouvée la première, et c'est maintenant sa chambre à elle."

Harry gloussa doucement, et laissa ses mains glisser plus au sud sur le corps du serpentard. Drago eut du mal à reprendre son souffle sous les caresses expertes, et il sembla faiblir alors que les yeux couleur de mercure rencontrait ceux couleur d'émeraude.

" tu as été un vilain garçon ce soir... te moquer de moi de cette manière" dit Harry en faisant comme s'il boudait.

" et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? me punir" Drago eut un sourire supérieur.

" Mmmh... en fait j'avais plutôt en tête que toi tu te ferais pardonner." Harry tira Drago vers le lit lentement, très lentement. ne brisant jamais le contact entre les yeux. il faisait de son mieux pour paraître séduisant, il arborait le sourire le plus carnassier qu'il pouvait faire, et ses yeux tentait de faire passer par légilimencie des idées pas très catholiques vers Drago. celui-ci leva un sourcil, très, très élégamment.

" mais tu oublies une chose, petit potter. je ne suis _pas_ quelqu'un qui demande pardon."

" je te ferais changer d'avis."

" vraiment?"

" je te ferais hurler mon prénom avant la fin de l'heure."

" pas si je te fais hurler avant."

" le problème avec toi, Malefoy, c'est que tu es beaucoup trop arrogant pour ta santé mentale."

" le problème avec toi, Potter, c'est que ton petit cul m'attire beaucoup trop pour ta santé physique."

" qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" ronronna Harry en arivant enfin au lit moelleux à souhait.

" je veux dire que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir avant une semaine après que j'en ai terminé avec toi." Drago le rejoignit sur le lit, se mettant directement au dessus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" tu t'en va aussi?" s'étonna Hermione. elle était encore plus déçue qu'après le départ de Harry.

" oui." avoua à contre-coeur Ron.

" est-ce que je peux te demander à toi où est-ce que tu vas?"

" non"

" est-ce que tu sais où est parti Harry?"

" non."

" est-ce que tu peux répondre par une phrase qui fasse plus d'une syllabe?" s'exaspéra Hermione.

" oui!"

et il partit rejoindre Parkinson dans la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione se retint de crier de frustration et d'agacement et se contenta de frapper très fort du poing sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Pattenron sursauta et souffla, Ginny arréta de glousser pour de bon. elle observa quelques instants Hermione se défouler sur son fauteuil comme une hystérique, puis vint à la rescousse juste à temps pour que les doigts de la jeune fille n'explosent contre un ressors défoncé. la rouquine prit doucement mais fermement la main dans la sienne, et entreméla ses doigts avec ceux de Hermione.

" tu vas te faire mal" chuchota Ginny. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, elle venait de voir quelque chose de différent au fond du regard de la soeur de son meilleur ami, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru remarquer, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait... Ginny sentait son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens, comme si ses entrailles avaient tout simplement décidé de faire un concours de houla-houp, ce qui est franchement déconcertant.

" Ginny?" demanda timidement Hermione.

" Oui?"

" puisque les garçons nous ont lachement abandonné, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, avant le couvre-feu?"

Ginny eut un sourire franc qui illumina la soirée de Hermione Granger, et, si elle en croyait la petite voix fleur bleue qui parfois ajoutait une pensée dans sa tête, ce sourire illuminerait toute la vie de Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"dr... Drago?"

" Mmmh?"

" qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Malefoy l'avait à peine délaissé pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet, d'où il venait de sortir un tube argenté.

" franchement, Potter, tu ne devines pas?"

" c'est plus que je n'oses pas..."

" et ensuite tu dis que tu n'es pas coincé!"

" je ne suis pas coincé!"

" si tu l'es, tu as peur d'un malheureux tube de lubrifiant! ne t'inquiètes pas, beau petit cul, le tube ne fera pas de bobo, c'est plutôt de moi si je n'en mets pas que tu devrais avoir peur!"

" je ne penses pas que faire ça ce soir soit une bonne idée" s'affola Harry. pour être honnète, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire dépuceler par Malefoy si tôt, c'était déjà assez dur à accepter de le désirer, alors si il devait encore en plus assouvir ses désirs le soir-même! ils brulaient les étapes, surtout que là, l'excuse bidon de Malefoy qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans l'après-midi était caduque... on ne bande pas sur commande... quoique...

" oh, je comprends, le petit potter tremble comme une vierge effarouchée..."

et c'est alors que le pire arriva. jamais Harry n'avait vu une telle horreur, jamais de sa vie. ce serait sûrement le pire souvenir de toute son existence, qui serait à coups sûr très courte; et ce qui se vit être devant lui était quelques peu traumatisant...

quoi? vous n'avez donc aucune idée de ce qui se passa à ce moment-là dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy? je vais vous le dire...

Drago Lucius Malefoy lui-même, tout nu, en pleine erection, s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Harry James Potter, tout nu lui aussi, et entonna le quelque peu classique de chez les classiques mais surtout monstrueusement moldus: "Like a Virgin" de madonna.

" _I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you..._"

Harry eut du mal à se remettre du choc... surtout que Malefoy utilisait le tube de lubrifiant comme micro, et qu'il commençait à se tortiller bizarrement. la situation aurait été certainement hilarante si ce n'était pas Malefoy. c'était un peu comme de voir un Severus Snape courir le long de la grande salle avec un tutu rose et jettant des pétales de roses à tous les élèves en criant " faites l'amour pas la guerre" en plein déjeuner... voir même pire.

_"...I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new..."_

" Malefoy?" appela Harry en reprenant quelques peu des couleurs.

_"Like a virgin... Wouh!  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine..."_

" Malefoy!"

_"Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last! oh yeah!"_

"MALEFOY!"

"quoi? tu n'aimes pas ma chanson?"

" comment ça se fait que tu connais Madonna?"

"c'est une sorcière bien sûr! elle n'aurait pas eu autant de succès sans ses potions d'inspirations..."

" Madonna est une sorcière?"

" non? tu crois? mais c'est ce que je viens de dire!"

"peu importe... je m'en vais!"

"tu t'en vas? mai pourquoi?"

"tu te mets à chanter "like a virgin", bordel! j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire que de te regarder chanter et te moquer de moi!"

"a oui, et quoi exactement?"

"regarder pousser les poils de nez de neville."

" Ohla! ça c'était méchant! je suis beaucoup plus interessant!"

"que tu crois!"

Harry se leva du lit et chercha son caleçon... il devait bien être quelque part, ça s'enfuit pas, ce genre de truc... il se retourna distraitement et vit que Malefoy jouait avec l'élastique du caleçon en question, il jetait un regard suffisant à Harry.

"donnes-le moi. face de furet!"

" viens le chercher, balafré!"

Harry revint à contre-coeur vers le lit et tendit la main vers le caleçon. mais Drago, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, ne voulait pas du tout le lui donner. il l'éloignait à chaque fois de la main tendue de Harry, son sourire suffisant de plus en plus grand. Harry se jeta alors sur le corps (toujours tout nus... tous les deux) de Drago et tendit le bras. Drago en profita pour pincer les fesses du gryffondor, qui sursauta au contact des doigts sur une telle partie de son anatomie dans un tel moment.d'un coup il oublia son caleçon et se concentra sur le problème principal: Malefoy avait garder sa main sur son cul.

" retires-la."

" pourquoi?"

" t'occupes, ne me touches pas à cet endroit."

" comme tu voudras."

Harry, étrangement, regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit cela. un doigt... non lubrifié et plutot grand (yick) pénétra dans son intimité avant qu'il ai put dire...

" Putin d'enfoiré de Malefoy arrètes-ça tout de suite!"

... heu... enfin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le dire avant que ça n'arrive, mais il l'avait dit quand même. le putin d'enfoiré en question arborait un sourire malicieux (et passablement mauvais), mais ne retira rien du tout. il avait mieux en tête, enfin non, en main, en doigts... enfin bref, il avait rajouté un deuxième doigt, faisant hurler Harry de douleur.

" comme j'aime quand tu grognes, Potter. c'est ta première fois avec un mec, pas vrai?"

" combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le dises? je...ne...suis...pas... Gay!"

" et moi qui avait entendu dire que tu avais couché avec Weasley!"

Harry ne put s'empécher de foutre une claque à Malefoy et il tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte. seulement Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

" n'y penses même pas, petit Potter. tu m'as cherché, tu vas me trouver."

et Drago le força à entrer dans un long et profond baiser, ne retirant pas le moins du monde les deux vilains doigts de l'endroit où ils étaient, au grand désespoir de Harry. pire, il avait entamer de long va et viens, faisant grimacer de douleur le pauvre gryffondor. argh... ces serpentards, toujours aussi sournois...

_a suivre..._

**annonce! je voulais vous demander si vous aimeriez que, comme je l'ai fiat jusque maintenant, je me consacre en priorité, un chapitre chacun, à ron et Harry, ou si vous vouliez que l'histoire de Harry soit plus mise en avant? j'offre un one shot à celle qui a compris ce que j'ai écrit...**


	4. mamour

_**Note de Surimi:** Bon, me voilà avec un nouveau chap du pari d'un serpentard... désolé pour le retard, je vous avez dit que je ne pourrais pas le publier avant les vacances.alors savourez-le, il est bien citronné, et bien drole aussi, enfin moi je le trouve drole! vous trouvez pas?_

_**Avertissement:** Je sais que j'aurais du faire ça avant mais... Attention! ceci est un **slash**, et dans ce chap il y a un **lemon**! cela implique des **relations sexuelles homosexuelles **entre deux hommes! homophobe, prude et autres âmes sensibles, fuyez-moi comme la peste!_

_**Réponses aux revieweurs et revieweuses que j'aiiiiiimme!**_

_**Aella:** coucou puce!oulah, mais oui, qu'elle est perverse cette fic! c'est fait exprès, merci, je prends cela pour un compliment! mais... pourquoi personne n'aime le couple Ron/Pansy? je trouvais que ça ferait un bon thème pour bien rigoler...enfin, je vais voir, le prochain chap sera surement en majorité pour eux deux, enfin une partie seulement alors, si personne n'est fan... j'ai essayé ici de mettre des majuscules, mais pour cette fic je n'ai pas de béta, non... tu te proposes? ce serait vraiment sympa!_

_**AngeGabriel:** ptdr, le jeu de mot, oui! c'est pas digne d'un ange ça... loool, non, non, on ne critique pas les Surimi, ce sont des aliments (pas) très sains et (pas) très gouteux que j'adore, et de plus ça fait japonnais sans l'être! j'adore l'ange Gabriel sinon, j'adore les anges, j'ai lu Werber! bisous bisous_

_**crystal d'avalon:** merci pour la reviews! pour l'histoire de viol, tu verras que le chap montre bien que ce ne sera pas le cas. et pour Ron, moi j'aime bien lui faire la petite misère, mais là on n'en parle pas trop, c'est un chap principalement Ryry Dray... bye  
_ _**Marine Malefoy: ** coucou! dans ce chap, c'est ce qui sera fait! encore félicitation d'avoir compris, parce que personnellement je ne me comprenais pas moi-même! _  
_**Loryah:** oui, tu as le droit à un OS! je vais justement en écrire un rigolo, pas de pairring, pour changer, dans pas longtemps. j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, au départ il devait pas du tout etre comme ça, mais je le préfère comme il est, j'ai perdu le controle entre les lignes, dans celui-ci... espérons que je le retrouve, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire!_

_**Etenia:** okey dokey, c'est noté! salut! gros bisous bien baveux mouuuuuah!_

_**Serpentis-draco:** merci pour les pervers! mais ce sont des serpentards, c'est normal aussi... dans ce chap, un peu plus de sentiments, peut-être inspiré par les morceaux de Tarzan que j'écoutais en l'écrivant... qui sait?_

_**Ruines:** Bonne journée à toi aussi, donc, je vais procéder par ordre: sadisme? mmh, laisse moi réfléchir... ouiiii! moi, sadique! niark! et très heureuse que tu apprécie! pour ce qui est de Harry qui repousse Drago, c'est un coté à explorer... faut voir, lol! on verra bien. les serpentards sont des connards par nature, c'est ce qui les rends delicieusement excitant, enfin, selon moi... tu trouve aussi? cool! bravo pour avoir compris ma note de fin de chap, comme la grande majorité ont voulu comme toi, ce sera comme ca, donc voilà, bisous!_

_**Vert emeraude:** mici bicci pour ta review! voeux éxaucé! OS qui arrive... kiss_

_**Zick:** vive les partisantes des slashs! j'en suis une personnellement, si si je t'assure. lol, le pervers powa!_

_**Amy Keira:** j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... je t'aime. sincèrement! j'aime tout ceux ou celles qui me disent adoré mes chap!looool merci merci pour ta review ça fait tellement plaisir!_

_**Onarluca, ou artémis je sais pas trop:** Comment ça pas très Ron et encore moins Pansy! me mets-tu au défi de te faire changer d'avis? sinon, pour ton pseudo... artémis, c'est inspiré de artémis fowl? que j'adore ce personnage!_

_**Milka:** Mon chocolat! tu as relus ma fic? toi? et tu la trouve très perverse? Mici Bicci! moi aussi! en même temps, c'est un peu fait exprès (noooooooon, mon esprit n'est pas sado-maso... chut, tais-toi saï... bon, ok, j'avoue, il l'est!) mais je me demandais, est-ce vraiment un talent de pouvoir écrire ce genre de trucs? parce que c'est ça la question! kiss de la béta..._

_**décompte:** nombre de points d'exclamation dans ces remarques: 70 _

_**remarque:** je crois que je deviens une boulimique des points d'exclamations... excusez-moi._

_**et maintenant, place aux chapitre 4!**_

_**décompte:** nombre de points d'exclamation dans ces remarques: 71 (pas pu résister)_

_**Le pari d'un serpentard, chapitre 4:**_

_**Mamour**_

le dimanche venait à peine d'être entamer, il s'annonçait déjà bien joyeux. un splendide soleil resistait encore et toujours au vent d'octobre, les arbres de la forêt interdite s'était drapé de leurs plus belles robes de flammes, il n'y avait pas eu dans _la gazette du sorcier_ une seule annonce de décès qui ne soit pas naturel, et, ô comble de joie, nos trois personnages principales avaient découchés. enfin, deux d'entre eux n'était pas rentré de la nuit, et la plus sage qui restait était rentré à une heure pas possible pour une préfète, et arborait un sourire niais.

elle n'était pas la seule des trois à avoir l'air conne, Harry appliquait avec entrain de la confiture de groseille sur son toast en chantonnant "Like a virgin" pour lui-même; et Ron ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il tentait d'arracher avec les dents un bout de sa serviette en tissu à la place de sa tartine depuis un bon quart d'heure en fixant la table des serpentards.

habituellement, un tel manque d'attention de la part de Harry et de Ron aurait exaspéré Hermione, et elle aurait reprit son interrogatoire là où elle l'avait abandonné la veille. mais en fait, après ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là pour elle, elle s'en foutait totalement. Ginny avait été merveilleuse, cela avait été la soirée la plus romantique de toute sa vie. ça changeait de sa première fois avec Ron, quand ils avaient été dérangé en pleine action par une première année, qui avait fait un malaise. ou même de sa seconde fois, la fois de trop, où c'était Rogue qui les avait surpris. Hermione frissonna à ce souvenir, tout un mois de retenue, pour deux préfets, et surtout que ce n'était pas juste: elle avait regardé plusieurs fois dans le règlement de l'école, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait que les relations sexuelles dans un cagibi était interdit à Poudlard.

en fait, ce fut Dean Thomas qui s'inquiéta des trois comparses. Dean avait l'habitude depuis l'année précédente de prendre son petit déjeuner avec eux, surtout depuis que Ginny s'était trouvé des points communs avec le meilleur ami de son ex, et qu'elle avait décidée de le virer pour prendre son petit-déjeuner le week-end avec Seamus.

" heu... y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" hésita t'il.

" non, pas du tout, tout va très bien." répondit Hermione, elle avait des étincelles de bonheur dans ses yeux, et un sourire encore plus prononcés. elle soupira "Mmmh... la vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse?"

Dean fronça les sourcils. il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

" oui, sûrement, tant que je reste en vie. mais vous êtes _sûrs_ qu'il n'y a rien qui vous tracasse?"

" rien! pourquoi tu dis ça? j'ai l'air de faire la tête?" à l'évidence, seul Hermione était capable d'aligner deux mots. Harry regardait tourner son chocolat chaud en se retenant de sourire sans raison; et Ron venait de se lever légèrement en suivant du regard Pansy Parkinson. Dean suivit le regard du rouquin, et pâlit.

" Ron! ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette fille-là!"

" qu..quoi? de qui tu parles?" tenta de dire Ron, il baissa les yeux et trouva dans sa main sa serviette trempée de bave, juste à coté de sa tartine qui n'attendait que d'être mangé. il rougit et se servit du porridge à la place.

" je te parles de face de boullesdogues!" Ron recracha directement la cuillère de porridge. il avait le visage de la même couleur que la voiture de mickael schumacker (_pitiè dites-moi que j'ai bien écris ce nom!_). Hermione perdit son air niais, Harry manqua une note de "like a Virgin", et Dean semblait sur le point de vomir son repas.

" Ron! c'était donc ça ton secret! tu sors avec une serpentard!" découvrit Hermione.

" ah! toi aussi!" dit Harry sans pouvoir se retenir. il sut d'entrée de jeu qu'il aurait du se taire sur ce coup-là. toute l'attention de ces "amis" de gryffondor se reporta sur lui. il rougit.

" qui?"

" salut, Petit Potter!"

Harry ferma les yeux, priant que la personne dont il avait reconnu la voix ne soit pas celle qui était derrière lui. bien entendu, comme cela arrive toujours lorsque l'on prit ce genre de chose, rien ne fut exaucé. et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Hermione avait (enfin) perdu son sourire idiot et foudroyait du regard Malefoy, qui venait de bousculer le premier année à la droite de Harry pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Malefoy" prononça lentement Hermione, comme si elle parlait à un être trèès lent intellectuellement. " Tu ne penses pas que ta place est avec les serpents de ton espèce? à l'autre bout de la grande salle?"

"En fait, Miss Je-Me-Mèle-De-Ce-Qui-Me-Regarde-Absolument-Pas, je pense que ma place, justement, est auprès de mon _nouveau petit ami_ !" Il passa son bras sur les épaules de Harry, qui était figé d'horreur. " N'est-ce pas, mamour?"

Harry hésitait, qu'est-ce qui était le pire pour lui? voir la tête de ses meilleurs amis, accusant le choc des deux informations qui venait d'être laché par Malefoy, telle des flattulences de Troll dans le calme religieux du cours de potion (sans parler du risque d'explosion): d'abord, Harry était gay. ensuite, il avait découché avec Je-Suis-Un-Mangemort junior. ou alors, entendre Malefoy l'appeler "mamour". ce qui était sûr, c'est que si ses amis ne l'étranglaient pas sur le champs, et qu'il ne crevait pas de honte avant la fin de cette minute de silence, il se jetterait du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

"Harry chéri? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as perdu ta langue? Tu étais beaucoup plus bruyant hier soir... et ce matin!"

_enfoiré_, pensait Harry. Hermione fut prise par une quinte de toux, elle s'étouffait visiblement avec sa propre salive sous le choc, que dis-je le traumatisme, de savoir que son meilleur ami avait crié _pour_ sa némésis et non _après_ sa némésis. Ron avait laissé tomber sa machoire inférieure à un moment de la discussion, et ne la retrouvait pas. Dean ouvrait et refermait des yeux frénétiquement, à croire qu'il espérait faire disparaître Malefoy de cette façon. Quant à Harry, il envisageait sérieusement de fondre en larmes pour détourner l'attention de son _nouveau petit ami_.

"Harry... dis-moi que c'est des conneries!" dit Hermione d'une voix suraigus une fois être parvenu à calmer sa quinte de toux. " Dis-moi que c'est encore un truc qu'il a inventé pour se moquer de toi!"

" Ben... Tu sais, Herm', c'est vrai ce qu'il dit..." avoua d'une petite voix penaude Le survivant, avant d'ajouter précipitamment: " Mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit de parler de cela!"

"Pardon, _mamour_, mais je ne tenais plus, il fallait que, après avoir tomber la chemise, on fasse tomber les masques!"

_calme, on se calme, harry... on inspire, on expire... il manquerait plus qu'il me fasse la bise, le crétin!_ pensait Harry, lorsque, sans vraiment l'étonner, Drago lui donna un bisous très bruyant sur la joue, le faisant bouillir de rage. _Le crétin, l'enfoiré, non mais quel emmerdeur, quel..._

" Je vais te laisser, _mamour_, on se retrouve ce soir, et ne sois pas en retard!"

Drago venait à peine de partir quand trois visages furieux se tournèrent vers Harry... si un regard pouvait tuer...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" MALEFOY!"

Un cri dans la nuit retentit dans tout le château de Poudlard. de toute son histoire, le chateau avait entendu des tonnes de cri, comme ceux de loups-garous, de phoenix, de filles groupies surexcités, mais le cri d'un Potter fou furieux après sa némésis, ça, c'était du jamais vu. même la barbe de Dumbledore en frémissait de surprise.

Harry avait rejoint, comme il était prévu, Drago, dans sa chambre de serdaigle, après avoir passé toute la journée à devoir se justifier et subir les railleries de toute l'école, car personne n'osait s'en prendre au prince des serpentards. Donc, dire qu'il était en rogne était un charmant euphémisme...

"Mamour?" tenta Drago, avant de se recevoir une très belle gifle, qui le laissa stupéfait. "Pour qui tu te prends, Potter? Personne n'a le droit de me gifler!"

" Il y a une première fois à tout! Pour qui je me prends, c'est ta question? espèce de connard! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lacher le morceau comme ça et de te casser juste après! Toute l'école est au courant! Même Rogue m'a fait une réflexion sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir, Rogue! Pour qui Je me prend? Je me prends pour celui que tu as humilié ce matin, et j'estime avoir d'excellentes raisons pour te gifler!"

" Du calme! c'était pour rire un peu!"

" Ouais, bien moi je ne trouve pas ça drole!"

" Et puis il fallait que mon père l'apprenne, si je lui avais dit il ne m'aurait jamais cru, si tout le monde est au courant alors l'affaire est réglé..."

" Parce que ton histoire de convaincre ton père... c'était pas du bidon?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Harry blémit. Il s'était un peu trop attaché, il n'aurait pas du. de toute évidence, Drago ne faisait pas cela pour le plaisir, du moins renjoignait-il l'utile à l'agréable, et Harry s'était laissé emporté un peu vite. Il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, plus du tout furieux, mais terriblement mal. Il fallait qu'il parte, il ne devait pas s'attacher à ce connard qu'était Drago, il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

" Où vas-tu?" s'étonna Drago.

" Je... je dois partir."

" Pourquoi?"

Harry se retourna, surpris, et crut voir dans le regard d'acier de sa némésis une lueur de crainte. Mais il devait avoir mal vu, n'est-ce pas?

" Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, non? Demain, ton père saura tout sur nous, et tu auras ce que tu veux. Pas la peine de perdre ton temps avec moi d'avantage. On se voit demain en cours de potion."

Il s'avança encore plus vers la sortie, posa la main sur le bouton de porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le tourner qu'une main grande et fine, presque féminine si l'on oubliait les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, se posa sur la sienne, lui empéchant tout mouvement. un souffle haletant caressait sa nuque, très rapidement remplacé par des lèvres, qui firent frissoner Harry.

" Reste" chuchota Drago, plaquant tout son corps contre celui du gryffondor, et le forçant à lacher la porte.

" Pourquoi?" répondit le brun de la même façon, tout en penchant sa tête sur le coté afin de faciliter la tâche de Drago, qui embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry le pressa d'avantage:

" Dis-le, s'il te plait... pourquoi veux-tu que je reste?"

Drago le serra encore plus contre lui, lui mordilla l'oreille, puis murmura enfin:

"Parce que... je t'aime..."

Harry se figea. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai! Drago lui mentait, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, y croire! Pourquoi lui dire cela si ce n'était pas vrai? Pourquoi vouloir lui faire croire cela? D'un autre coté, Drago était étonnemment doué avec ses lèvres. Qu'importe que ce soit vrai ou faux, Harry avait bien envie de se laisser emporté par l'avalanche de sensations que lui procurait le blond, et il penserait plus tard au bien fondé de cette déclaration.

Il attira le visage de Drago vers lui, et ils se plongèrent dans un long et délicieux baiser qui les laissa tout deux essouflés. tout en reprenant leur calme, ils entremélaient leur doigts, reculant doucement mais sûrement vers le lit. Aucun des deux ne voulaient parler, ils avaient d'autres choses plus interessantes à faire. à quelques mètres du lit, Drago n'y tint plus, et commença à déshabiller Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire, admirant la beauté de son petit ami, et réalisant très bien ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Drago déboutonna sa chemise, bouton par bouton, embrassa la peau qu'il dévoilait à chaque fois. Harry, emporté dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, gémit lorsque Drago prit entre ses dents l'un de ses tétons, enflammant encore d'avantage son bas-ventre. il descendit encore et encore à une allure beaucoup trop lente pour Harry, qui finit par se retrouver dos contre un des baldaquins. Alors que la langue de Drago explorait les recoins du nombril du brun, ses mains s'employaient à retirer la ceinture et le jean du dis-gryffondor.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un coup de langue mutine sur son gland sensible. Il n'était plus que gémissement et plaisir, tandis que Drago ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire malicieusement, prenant pleinement conscience de son pouvoir sur le brun. il referma ses lèvres sur le désir de son amant, et le prit d'un seul coup entièrement dans sa bouche, alternant mouvements de va et viens et sucion, qui finirent de rendre fou le gryffondor. Ce dernier ne pouvait que prononcer à mi-voix des paroles en fourchelang aggripé comme il le pouvait d'une main aux cheveux platines devant lui et de l'autre au baldaquin dans son dos, ses jambes refusaient de le porter convenablement. Puis, dans un cri rauque qui eut finit d'exciter Drago, il se déversa dans sa gorge, et tomba à moitié sur le lit.

Le serpentard alla rejoindre un Harry couvert de sueur, haletant, aux yeux encore embrumé du plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir de la part du blond. Il s'allongea à ses cotés, l'aidant à remonter correctement sur le lit, puis l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter la saveur de son orgasme. Alors Harry appuya son front contre la clavicule de son amant, et lui murmura des paroles obsènes, lui ordonnant de le prendre sur le champ ou alors jamais. Trop heureux d'accéder à sa requète, Drago s'étira un peu pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il en enduisit ses doigts et son sexe en erection et retourna auprès de son amant. Il lui reprit la bouche avec avidité, forçant la barrière des lèvres et des dents avec sa langue pour rencontrer celle du Survivant, qui gémit à ce contact. Le blond glissa un coussin sous les reins du brun, et commença à bouger.Il redessina les flancs de Harry et, lui écartant doucement les cuisses, le pénétra d'un doigt.

Le gryffondor ne grogna pas à cette intrusion, bien plus agréable que celle de la veille, et gémit de plus belle dans la bouche du serpentard quand ce dernier heurta sa prostate. Drago le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt, et attendit que Harry remut de lui-même pour en ajouter un troisième et faire des mouvements de ciseaux et de va et viens.

" Mmmmh... dray... viens... maintenant..." supplia Harry, en poussant légèrement Drago pour qu'il se place sur lui.

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Drago s'exécuta, et le pénétra avec lenteur et force de baiser pour atténuer la souffrance de Harry. Celui-ci avait du mal à ne pas hurler de douleur. Il se sentait déchirer en deux, et se demandait s'il ne ressentirait jamais autre chose que du mal en cette intrusion. En voyant la grimace du brun, Drago s'arréta et, bien que pour lui ce fut un effort monumental, Harry était si étroit, il attendit patiemment qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

Deux bonnes minutes passèrent avant que Harry ne se décide à faire un petit mouvement du bassin, qui les firent grogner tout les deux de plaisir. Alors Drago reprit là où il en était, et pénétra totalement dans Harry. Il resta un instant dans cette position, les yeux gris plongés dans ceux d'émeraude, puis ressortit complétement pour rerentrer profondément, heurtant la prostate de Harry au passage. Harry ne put alors retenir un cri de plaisir, et il intima un mouvement plus rapide à son amant. Ce dernier accéléra donc et, trop vite pour eux deux, Harry explosa entre leur deux ventres, ses muscles se contractant sur Drago, qui ne put se retenir d'avantage lui non plus et se répandit dans un cri où l'on pouvait distinctement reconnaitre le prénom de Harry. Il s'affala, épuisé, sur le corps du brun, chacun reprenant esprit et souffle, puis se retira, pour se placer à ses cotés.

Harry, avec hésitation, se blottit frileusement dans les bras du serpentard, qui le laissa faire. Potter ne le savait pas, mais Drago se sentait terriblement coupable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire qu'il aimait Harry? Est-ce que son pari valait un tel mensonge? Il se sentit bizarre à cette idée, comme si une voix si faible dans sa tête qu'on ne pouvait que l'entendre chuchoter, lui disait que peut-être ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais coucher avec autant d'intensité, personne ne lui avait donné autant de sensation que le jeune homme qui semblait si fragile dans ses bras, dont les yeux émeraudes totalement myope étaient invisibles sous leur cocon de paupières. Drago soupira, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux brun en bataille. Demain, il penserait à la bétise qu'il venait de faire. Demain, il penserait à qui, de lui ou de Potter, gagnerait le premier le coeur de l'autre. Demain, il ferait tout pour y parvenir d'abord. Mais là, il espérait en secret que Potter lui mette une raclée comme toujours.

_à suivre..._

_oui! oui! j'ai ENFIN terminé ce chap! génial! un peu d'indulgence, c'est le premier lemon que je publie, le premier qui va aussi loin que j'écris... alors on dit quoi? je vous laisse choisir:_

_a) J'ai adoré le lemon! au prochain chap' ecris-en nous un avec Pans' et Ronnykin!_

_b) J'ai adoré le lemon! mais pitié pas de lemon avec Pans' et Ronnykin!_

_c) très drole, mais le lemon est de trop, ça c'est sûr!_

_d) très chaud, mais la partie du haut est de trop, je voulais une grosse orgie moi! (la vous boudez...)_

_e) oulah que c'est nul, je vais retournez voir Un dos tres moi, c'est plus interessant_

_f) qu'est-ce que je fous là moi? je suis homophobes?_

_g) Oh my god, est-ce ma fille qui a écrit ça? ce sont deux garçons? o.O_

_si vous êtes: e, f, ou g, bé évitez d'être mal poli, svp... et maman, c'est pas moi, c'est ton fils qui l'a écrit!_

_sinon, vos remarques sont les bienvenues!_


End file.
